The Big Commitment
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: "I love you so much, Sheldon." Sheldon pressed his forehead against Amy's forehead, before kissing her he says, "Please kiss me and don't ever stop..." Sheldon x Amy. Warning: Rated M. Sexual Content.


The Big Commitment

Disclaimers: You all know I don't own my favorite show...if only...

Author's Note: My apologies for not updating my other fanfic, A Formula of Love. It is on a long boat called Hiatus...I promise not to abandon that story! I've just been a busy turtle. Haha, get it? Busy turtle...? No...alright. ANYWAYS, I just felt like experimenting by writing this story. I've been trying to write some good smut for some reason. Also, due to the fact that it has been MONTHS on the END since I've updated my other fanfic, I want to release this one story to you guys. Please do bear with me, I'm not a super pro at writing smut like some awesome writers out there in the fandom. I love you all, like literally, if I met you all, we would be having an awesome get together. c':

Enough with my blabbering, enjoy my fellow readers. Love you all. ;3

* * *

Everything had been fine, Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch together watching a movie like every other date night.

But tonight, was not like any other night. There was an odd tension between them two. Neither of them paid much attention to the movie that was displayed on Amy's television. Lust filled the room between Sheldon and Amy, neither of them dared to peek a glance at each other.

The room darkens, only their silhouettes only to be seen between them. The credits began to roll in showing that the movie had ended.

Sheldon clears his throat, feeling Amy shift in her spot to reach for the remote control. Trying to break the tension, Sheldon made small talk. "I had fun tonight," he said slightly squirming in his spot.

"So did I," replied Amy politely as she stood up from her seat. "That was an interesting movie," said Amy, walking over to the door to turn the lights back on.

Sheldon rubbed his eyes, the lighting in the room made his eyes become sensitive. Amy walked over to the kitchen grabbing two coffee mugs from the cabinet above the kitchen stove.

"Do you want some chamomile tea?" asked Amy quietly, standing behind the kitchen counter.

"Sure." Sheldon putting on his windbreaker.

As Amy made the beverages for the both of them, she felt a warm feeling form below her abdomen, she watched as Sheldon placed his windbreaker on himself. She watched as his biceps slightly flex under his shirt. Amy looked down, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. _Hoo_...she quietly muttered under her breath.

Sheldon rubbed his face hoping the burning sensation forming in his cheeks would go away. He hadn't meant to look at Amy's bottom as she walked her way to the kitchen.

 _Why did I have to look at her in that way...I should know better than that..._ thought Sheldon, feeling guilty.

Sheldon couldn't seem to hold back his desire for Amy anymore. Back then when they had met and became more than friends, Sheldon had a better control of his feelings for Amy, but it seemed she was finding a way to breaking the last of _some_ of his barriers.

Sheldon came to the final conclusion that he loved Amy. Sheldon had no way of denying it, he had been in denial about his love for Amy quite for some time. But, Sheldon was glad that she loved him back, even though Amy had found the thought of love preposterous back then.

 _It is insane how things can change in such little time..._ thought Sheldon.

Amy walked back into the living room with the coffee mugs in both hands. Sheldon politely smiles at Amy, she sits down next to him giving him his cup of tea. They both quietly sit together taking small sips from their tea. Every now and then, they would give each other innocent glances.

Each time they would look at each other, Amy's heart would flutter violently. Sheldon's blue eyes had looked adorably innocent and she would somehow get lost in his eyes. Amy dared herself to look down to his lips as Sheldon moved the mug away from taking a sip.

Amy silently gasps, carefully watching Sheldon lick his lips as if he did so seductively.

Amy inhales deeply, she looks back up at his eyes, she notices the color in his eyes were a darker shade of blue.

Sheldon felt his stomach tighten noticing that Amy had been staring at his lips. He too, had been staring back into her lips as well.

 _They look so soft..._ Sheldon thought.

It brought Sheldon back to a memory when he had initiated a kiss with Amy. Sheldon was only trying to prove a point at the time but when he initiated the kiss for the first time...everything changed.

Sheldon smiles at the thought of the memory, continuing to stare at her lips, he has a strong urge to kiss her again. To kiss her the same way Sheldon did on that train on Valentine's Day.

Amy wanted so badly to be intimate with Sheldon, but she knew he wasn't ready for that yet. Every now and then, Amy thought of the few times when they cuddled. Those times, Amy smiled right thin and there, she _loved those moments_. That explains why Amy called Sheldon, _Cuddles_ , even if he got irritated with the nickname.

Amy smiled when she thought of something, it was something that she found cute that she wanted to do with her boyfriend, she just hoped that Sheldon wouldn't be so harsh about the idea.

"Sheldon?" asked Amy bringing Sheldon out of his thoughts, he looks back up at her eyes.

"Yes?" asked Sheldon, clearing his throat.

 _I hope she didn't noticed that I had been staring at her lips_ thought Sheldon.

"I have a proposal," said Amy.

Sheldon felt his heart race.

"Go ahead." said Sheldon carefully, feeling his cheeks burn again.

"I feel like cuddling with you right now," Amy began, "And I thought that maybe...we could lay down together in this couch and...cuddle for five minutes?"

 _Oh boy..._ thought Sheldon.

"Hm," said Sheldon humming to himself. He looks at Amy up and down, "How about three minutes?" Amy frowned, "Five minutes and I'll take you to the comic book store next week."

It was a good bargain for Sheldon. He lets a deep sigh finally nodding, "Fine." said Sheldon, moving closer to Amy, "Five minutes, no funny business." Sheldon felt his stomach tighten more, he notices a small grin creep upon Amy's lips.

 _You can count on that_ thought Amy. Amy moves closer to Sheldon. Sheldon lets out a deep breath, feeling a small jolt go down to his groin. _Oh boy..._ he thought to himself.

Amy lays down next to Sheldon, giving him as much space as possible. Once Sheldon laid down next to Amy. Sheldon and Amy can feel the heat radiating off their bodies as they moved closer to each other.

Sheldon places his arm under Amy's head, she smiles as she leans back using Sheldon's arm as a pillow. Amy wraps her arm around Sheldon's waist.

Sheldon tenses up feeling Amy pressing against his side, holding him tightly. Amy notices Sheldon tensing up against her, she quickly looks up at him.

"Sheldon, are you okay with this?"

Of course he wasn't feeling alright, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside, this was beyond something so strong, he had never felt this way before, just _with Amy_.

 _Is this is how love truly feels like in its strongest state...?_ thought Sheldon.

Sheldon looks back at Amy, he could see the insecurity in her eyes.

Sheldon slowly nods, "Yes...I just wasn't expecting that." He hoped that he reassured her that what they were doing was fine.

Amy frowns, feeling regret, she feels like she forced all of this upon Sheldon. _I shouldn't have even suggest this_... thought Amy to herself, she begins to move her arm away but Sheldon grabs her wrist to stop her.

"No, it's okay..." he said, _"Let me live in this moment for a bit with you..."_ he admitted.

Amy felt her heart beating faster, she nods and continues holding him. Sheldon lets go of the grip on her wrist and holds her hand instead. Sheldon holds her hand in place on top of his stomach. "Only five minutes," said Sheldon again.

Amy silently nods, placing her head on top of chest again. Sheldon wraps his arm around Amy's shoulder, he takes in the scent of Amy's hair, it smells like the dandruff shampoo that he sometimes mentions to his friends. The smell intoxicates Sheldon. He couldn't help but place a small kiss on Amy's head so he could take a quick sniff of her hair when he pulled back.

Amy closes her eyes, embracing the five minutes they had to cuddle with each other. If Amy could, she'd make time stop so she can embrace this moment longer.

Amy traces Sheldon's hand with her finger, she thinks of nothing as she does this. Sheldon stares at Amy for a long time, his breathing changes as he caught himself looking at her lips again. _How I wish I could kiss her..._ he thought to himself, feeling the urge to kiss become more stronger. Amy feels Sheldon's eyes on her, she looks up at him. Their faces are mere inches away from each other.

Amy, who is lost in Sheldon's blue eyes, moves her hand away from Sheldon's hand. Amy watches Sheldon become flustered, his cheeks becoming red as she moved her hand to his chest. Sheldon is breathing heavily, she watches his eyes become dilated.

" _Amy,"_ he closes his eyes, he is trying hard not to let himself lose control. He was going to tell Amy that the five minutes were up but he isn't really sure if he wants to stop."Yes?" she asks gently, she feels the heat between her legs, she presses her thighs together to relief the throbbing sensation between her legs.

"Amy..." he says again, this time, Sheldon opens his eyes and intensely stares at Amy. Amy feels her heart stop, she freezes under his gaze. "Sheldon...?" she quietly asks. "Oh, good lord." says Sheldon finally, he acts on urge to kiss her.

Their lips clash against each other, Amy is taken back by the full force of Sheldon's lips. Sheldon instantly climbs on top of Amy, his hands grip the armrest above them both. Amy feels Sheldon rest between her legs, she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to herself.

 _Hoo...he really wants me..._ thought Amy as she placed her hands on Sheldon's sides. Sheldon moves his hands away from the armrest, his hands moves down to hold Amy's face. Their lips moved together in a steady rhythm, Sheldon couldn't help but suck then bite Amy's lower lip. This took Amy by surprise, she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Amy moved her hand inside Sheldon's shirt, she caressed his back, while still caressing Sheldon's back, she moved her other hand up to Sheldon's neck. Amy let her fingers go through his soft brown hair. This drove Sheldon beyond the edge.

Sheldon pulled back from the kiss and looked into Amy's eyes hungrily. Amy smiled as she slowly opened her eyes feeling dazed, "Hoo..." she said again looking deep into Sheldon's eyes. Sheldon had never felt so much love towards Amy, he smiled back.

" _I love you._ " said Sheldon.

" _I love you too, Sheldon._ " replied Amy, she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

After the small kiss, Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes, "Amy...is it okay if I stay the night?" Amy's eyes widen, "Really...?"

"I-I mean, if it is okay with you," said Sheldon quickly moving away from Amy's body, "I was thinking maybe we could slowly take it to the next step, I feel somewhat ready but if you aren't..." Amy sat up and placed her finger on Sheldon's lip to interrupt him. "Yes, you can stay over tonight."

Sheldon smiled and caressed Amy's face, "Alright." he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Amy, I feel like I'm ready."

"What do you mean?" replied Amy.

"I feel like I'm ready to commit my whole self to you," said Sheldon leaning in close to Amy's face, "I've kept myself in denial for a long while. But when I told you on Prom night that I love you, I came to realize that I can never feel this way for anyone else. You are my only exception, Amy. I hope I'm your only exception as well."

Amy felt her eyes water up, her lower lip quivered, "You are." she replied. "I love you so much, Sheldon." Sheldon pressed his forehead against Amy's forehead, before kissing her he says, "Please kiss me and don't ever stop..."

Their lips meet in a feverish kiss, the kiss deepens and becomes passionate. Sheldon wraps his arms around Amy's waist, embracing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him too. Amy sits on Sheldon's lap instead, she could feel his erection press between her legs. It turns both of them on when Amy slowly grinds herself against Sheldon.

Sheldon groans, his hands begin to unbutton her cardigan, when he gets to the last button, Amy shrugs it off her arms. Sheldon unbuttons her blouse, as he pulls it off her shoulders, he places a kiss on her shoulder blade. Amy grinds against again, making him grip her hips tightly.

"Oh, Amy," he says breathlessly.

"I want you badly" says Amy her voice sounding raspy, she let her fingers lightly trace his skin.

Sheldon pulled back to look down at Amy, his eyes filled with love and passion, "Let's go to your room..."

Sheldon left Amy only to gasp and feel her heart race at a fast pace. The sound of her heart beating quick deafen her ears, she tensed up feeling nervous but she felt excited. When Amy spoke again, her voice cracked sounding weak but trembling with excitement.

"Okay." was all she could bring herself to say.

* * *

Sheldon carried Amy in his strong arms, he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her bedroom door. Standing in front of the door, he placed Amy down on her feet so he could open the door. Amy looked up at Sheldon, he looked at her before opening the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Amy, feeling herself tremble like a leaf.

"Of course..." he said, "But if you feel like you want to stop, let me know before hand."

Amy could only nod. "Alright" said Sheldon, opening the door to the bedroom. Sheldon let Amy walked in first, he followed quietly behind her, she walked towards her bed turning around to see Sheldon close the door shut with his back. The room gave the lighting of a color of night time blue, due to the light shining from Amy's window.

Amy decided to sit down in front of her bed, Sheldon walked slowly towards her, their eyes never looking away from each other. Sheldon stood in front of Amy, he looked down at her beautiful face, he stroked the side of her face with his hand, moving away a strand of hair away from her face.

Amy closed her eyes, resting against Sheldon's hand, it felt warm and comforting. Sheldon took the glasses off of Amy's face, she opened her eyes again, looking up at him again. "You're eyes are hypnotizing." said Sheldon. Amy bites her lower lip, looking down at her lap.

Sheldon continues to stroke Amy's face, he lets his fingers run through her hair. Amy notices the hard looking bulge standing at attention in Sheldon pants. Amy looks up at him again and their eyes meet, she places her hand on his lower thigh moving her hand up towards Sheldon's erection.

Sheldon lets out a small grunt as she caresses him through his pants. Sheldon instantly pounces on Amy, causing her to fall back on her bed. The glasses are long forgotten, somewhere lying on the floor. Sheldon kisses Amy, their lips meeting and pulling away just to start all over again. Amy grips the back of Sheldon's head, wrapping her arms around his hips tightly and pulling him closer to herself.

Sheldon sucks on Amy's lower lip as he grinds himself against her. Amy is becoming impatient, she feels the throbbing between her legs unbearable. She pulls on Sheldon's shirts, he moves back and takes them off along with his pants. _Hoo_ says Amy as she watches Sheldon unbutton his pants and take them off, the marvelous size of him takes her by so much surprise.

"Fascinating."

Sheldon chuckles nervously, feeling a need to catch his breath. "You're turn, little vixen." Amy grins, feeling her cheeks burn as she sits up on the bed and begins to take off her clothes. Sheldon gets under Amy's covers, he watches her undress next to him. When Amy is completely naked under Sheldon's gaze, she turns to look at him. Amy blushes, feeling a need to cover her chest but the way that Sheldon looks at her with such desire soothes him.

"Everything about you is astonishing..." says Sheldon, looking deep into Amy's emerald eyes, "You've left me speechless..." Amy reaches over to kiss Sheldon again, she pulls back quickly to get under the covers with Sheldon. Sheldon smiles and moves over to be on top of Amy.

 _I can't believe this is happening..._ thought Amy, her heart was racing and the heat between them was intense.

"I love you so much." blurted out Sheldon, he was sure he was being a hippy right now but he could care less. They both melt against each other, Sheldon kisses Amy hard as he enters her carefully, being as gentle as he could for his Amy.

Amy gasps, gripping Sheldon's shoulders tightly. It was a bit painful for Amy but she knew it was necessary. Sheldon stopped and kept still, he looked down at Amy seeing that she had her eyes tightly closed. "Am I hurting you...?" he asked, bringing his hand down to caress her face.

Amy felt the pain going away, she began to relax under Sheldon, she slowly opened her eyes and brought her hand to caress Sheldon's face as well. "It just feels odd, that is all." she gave Sheldon a smile, "Just be gentle."

Sheldon felt his heart warm up, he didn't feel worried anymore. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked. Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, wrapping her legs around Sheldon's waist, she pulled him closer to her body. "Of course, cuddles."

"I'll let that be an exception, little vixen." Sheldon teased. He liked the nickname for once.

Without any further words, Sheldon began to slowly thrust into Amy, she closed her eyes again. Sheldon inhales deeply, closing his eyes as well, he starts a rhythm as he grinds against Amy slowly. All the pain was long forgotten for Amy, now she felt lust taking over for both of them. Sheldon kissed Amy's neck, leaving a trail of tiny hickeys down to her collar bone. Amy let her hands touch Sheldon in all the places she had always long to touch for the past five years.

"Faster." Amy moaned, pulling Sheldon closer to her body. "Anything for you," he whispered into Amy's ear, he started thrusting faster. They were both so close then, their moans filled Amy's bedroom, they had long for each other for such a long time.

"I'm _close_ " said Sheldon, his breathing quickening. "I'm almost there, _don't stop..."_ mewled Amy, curling her toes and gripping Sheldon's shoulders tightly again. With a few more deep thrusts, they both came at the same time. Sheldon embraced Amy, pulling her to him tightly. Amy held him tightly as well.

Sheldon and Amy pressed their foreheads against each other, both of them still trying to catch their breaths. They still haven't let go of each other, wanting the moment to last a bit longer, Sheldon kissed Amy passionately.

After kissing each other passionately, they stared deep into each other's eyes. All their memories came to them, one by one. No words could explain what they had felt for each other in that moment. Silence between was what made the moment even more memorable.

 **The End.**


End file.
